Content consumers utilize media controls (e.g., fast forward, fast rewind) when consuming content. In digital media systems the media controls utilize trick play operations, which mimic analog media control feedback (e.g. visual increased frame speed). Oftentimes content will contain advertisements and consumers will perform a media control operation in an attempt to skip the advertisements. In so doing, the consumer will be presented with a blur of activity on the screen as the underlying trick play operation is being performed and the trick play operation may actually interfere with viewing the content. For example, the media control might be a fast forward operation that goes beyond the advertisements and fast forwards into the content. The consumer will need to rewind in order to begin watching the content that immediately follows the advertisements. The end result is that advertisements are often not watched during media control and consumers are inconvenienced by “overshooting” into content. These and other shortcomings are addressed in the present disclosure.